Abaddon (Supernatural)
Abaddon is an antagonist appearing on the TV show Supernatural. She was played by Alaina Huffman. History Abaddon is a Knight of Hell, an ancient and powerful demon chosen by Lucifer himself and endowed with great powers. Upon learning of Father Thompson's work on curing demons, Abaddon was sent to stop him. Following murdering Thompson, in 1958, she possessed Josie Sands and attacked the Men of Letters, slaughtering all but one member: Henry Winchester. Henry managed to escape with the a secret box passed to him by an elder, using a spell to travel fifty-five years into the future to his grandsons. However, Abaddon followed him through time. Dean managed to temporarily stop Abaddon by stabbing her in the back in with his demon-killing knife; however, the knife only stunned her, as she was too powerful, though Henry, Dean, and Sam escaped. Abaddon read the memories of someone who spotted them before slitting his throat. Abaddon later followed the three Winchesters to what used to be the Men of Letters's base, now a comic store. There she took the memories of the clerk and, attracted by her punk clothing, murdered her and stole the clothes. She then snuck into the home of Larry Ganem, another surviving member of the Men of Letter whose existance she had learned from the clerk's memories and possessed his wife. Abaddon then waited for Sam to arrive and learned from Sam and Larry talking that the box contained the key to the Men of Letters's secret bunker where they kept every spell, artifact, scroll, and other items over a thousand years. She then revealed herself, knocked out Sam, and murdered Larry with a butcher's knife. Abaddon contacted Henry and Dean, and told them to bring the box or she would kill Sam. Dean and Henry later arrived, and Henry handed both himself and the box over to Abaddon. However, as they were leaving, Abaddon telekinetically closed the doors, trapping them. At that momment, Henry shot her through the head. Abaddon laughed and slit Henry's chest, only to discover that the box was a fake. She tried her mind-reading trick, only to discover it was working and she could move. It turned out Dean and Henry had outsmarted her; earlier, they carved a devil's trap into the bullet Henry shot her with, thus trapping Abaddon in Josie's body. Dean cut her up and told her he and Sam were going to bury her in concrete, she would never get out again. Later, when Dean and Sam needed a demon to cure for the third and final trial needed to close the gates of Hell permanently following Crowley removing all the demons from Earth to thwart the brothers, they dug up Abaddon and stitched her back together, making sure not to attach her hands while the bullet in her head stopped her from moving. Abaddon informed the Winchesters that she was aware of the demon-curing ritual and it was her that had killed Father Thompson and that was how she discovered the Men of Letters in the first place. She was also shocked to discover a former "salesman" was now King of Hell. Following Crowley calling to taunt the Winchesters about killing more of the people they saved over the years, Sam and Dean left Abaddon alone. However, desptite them leaving her hands unattached, Abaddon discovered she could still control them and used them to take the bullet out of her head, then fled. Following Crowley's capture by the Winchesters (who intended to use him as the demon to cure), he managed to send an SOS for demonic assistance. Abaddon responded and arrived at the abandoned church where Sam was using his blood to cure Crowley, throwing Sam through a window. She then tried to kill Crowley so she herself could become the ruler of hell. Once again, Abaddon's arrogance caused her defeat, as she did not notice Sam sneak up behind her, toss holy oil over her vessel, and set her afire. Abaddon was overcome with agony and forced to flee her vessel, leaving to parts unknown. Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Villainesses Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Destroyers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Fearmongers Category:Complete Monster Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived Villains Category:Possessor Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Spree-Killers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Imposters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Rogue Villains Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchmen Category:Living Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Satanism Category:Secondary Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Warlocks Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Misanthropes